User blog:Spikewitwicky/November 26, 2018 - Spike's Journal Entry
This is what happens when you send your third-string bench to the championship game. I know the autobots are preoccupied with the return of The Fallen, but there's a whole different threat that's brewing on Nebulos. Crosscut pretty much left me to have lead on meeting Zarak. I gave him everything I could - from planets the Decepticons plundered dry of their resources (at least one had civilizations - stress the word had) - I gave him the example of how quickly the Decepticons framed the Autobots on Earth, duped Earth's leaders into exiling the Autobots, and within mere days, they quickly turned around and enslaved all of us. Zarak took it and was receptive. But he's so done with me. He's been speaking to Decepticon leaders. He's not doing that with Autobots. As much as this guy creeps me out, an Autobot envoy needs to meet him. In my report, I said we simply need to play defensively. I don't WANT to partner with Zarak. But I also don't want him to partner with the Decepticons. If he engages with the Autobots, that may be enough for him to not want ANY alliance. And then, maybe Nebulos will just be one of these neutral planets that will not be a battleground for this Cybertronian war. I realize that not helping Gort would be a consequence of this action, but in my heart, I can't guarantee those fighting against Zarak will be better off if the Autobots and Decepticons get engaged in their war. I so need intelligence about The Hive. Even Gort can't give it to me. Or if he can, he's hiding something. First and foremost...The Hive has mastered telekenesis. That I know. But in terms of telepathy...I don't. Are Nebulons telepathic? Is it just the Hive? Are the Hive even telepathic?! Jesus, I don't know. That's why I need some damn support here! I just feel that Zarak saw right through me. He knew I've spoken with Gort. And the way Zarak acted while we were talking - it just seemed he knew what I was going to do and say three moves before I even did. Is it simply because he's far smarter than me - that sucks obviously, but at least I can say I was beaten by someone with a superior intellect. But if they have an inate ability to read minds - there's nothing you can do for that, other than train yourself into fibbing a lie detector. But again, I'm using primitive human technology as a gauge. These guys are MILES ahead of lie detectors! Zarak seems to think he can handle Megatron. He even said he knows how to deal with tyrants because he is one himself (does he realize that's a bad thing?). Maybe that's the key. He thinks he can get one over on Megatron. Maybe his overconfidence is the only weakness that we can exploit. Regardless, if he partners with Zarak, then I'm recommending full engagement and throwing all of the Autobot support behind the resistance. I can't believe I'm saying this, but after only a few hours of meeting with him, I consider Gort to be a friend. He'd be a far better leader than what Nebulos has now. Category:Blog posts